Sweet Love and Cat Ears
by MISOT
Summary: Who knew that a little kitten can be a fierce lioness. Rated M for lemon. Azusa N. X OC. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON!._

_

* * *

_

Sweet Love and Cat Ears

Azusa N. & Patrick S.

"No more!"

I screamed after she went after me. I never expected this to happen. It's been only our second time to do it, and she was already craving for more. Who knew that being married was so scary?

I was running around the house, stark naked; being chased by a once-so-innocent angel.

"Oh c'mon, Patrick! I want more!" her voice was so full of lust, that it sent chills down my spine.

I jumped and hind behind the sofa, hoping that she wouldn't reach me. But it was all in vain as she nimbly leapt over the sofa like a cat, landing on top of me, and pinning me to the floor.

I was horrified when I saw what she was holding, a pair of handcuffs and a bullwhip. Before I could escape from her clutches, she cuffed my left hand to the leg of the table. I struggled to free myself until I realized that it was futile as she teased me with the cuff's key. I tried to grab it, but she pulled her hand away and threw the key to the far end of the room. She looked at me with a look of a hungry lioness, she sat on top of me and brushed my face with the whip.

"You're not going anywhere, Patrick…" she said with a sinister smile.

"I looked at your favorite adult videos in your computer. You love S&M, bondage and orgies, don't you?"

I was shocked on how she knew about those secret videos I had on my computer. I was equally shocked on what she was planning to do to me.

She stood up and went over the piles of gifts we received during our wedding, it took her a minute to find something.

"Look, Pat. It's from Yui-sempai, I wonder what's inside…" as she picked up a small red box, I noticed something: she smiled like she knew what was inside.

"Do you want me to open it for you, Pat?" she walked towards me in that skimpy see-thru nightgown she was wearing. I could only look helplessly as I lay behind the sofa, cuffed to the nearest table.

"Do I have a choice?"

I noticed a small smile on her face as she opened that little red box.

"Look at what we have here, Pat." She pulled out something that made my heart skip a beat: a pair of nekomimis.

"One for me, and one for you my little red ninja."

"No! Anything but that!" I protested as I struggle in my dire situation.

She slowly sat on top of me and put a nekomimi on my head.

"Now, it's time for your punishment…" I have to admit, the way she said it was rather sexy and it turned me on.

"Have mercy!"

She slowly removed her nightgown as she was massaging my tender spot.

"Wow, Patrick. We haven't started yet, and you're already this hard."

She unhooked her bra and massaged her rather flat breasts for good measure. Oh man, those erect pink nipples are hypnotizing me!

She bent over to kiss me; her tongue was making its way into mine. The intensity of the moment made my head buzz. She broke off our kiss, and continued kissing me on the neck, down to my chest, belly and finally, on my tender spot.

She licked my member like it was a sweet popsicle, no words could describe the sensation that I felt.

"Time for you to do your part, Pat." She stood up and slowly slid down her drenched panties, she gave me a good look at her beautiful pink lips.

That's a view to die for!

She lowered her hips to my face as she continued to pleasure my member with her mouth. I parted her lower lips with my free hand as I poked my tongue inside her.

"Mmm… More, Patrick! More!"

As I ate her, I could feel her shiver, a minute later, I could feel something splash on my face. She came.

"I can't take it anymore!" she got up and straddled me.

"What are you going to do, Azusa?"

She slowly put the tip of my member into her lower lips, I could feel her sucking me in.

"Ahnn… So good… Pat, you're inside me!"

As she slowly pumped her hips, I lost all conscious thought as pure bliss engulfed my mind.

I was not contented with just her pumping, so I thrust mysef in her, matching her rhythm.

The ecstasy was so intense, that I can't hold back, I embraced her and kissed her over and over.

"I'm cumming, Pat! I'm cumming!"

I felt a weird sensation as she pumped her hips faster.

"I'm cumming too, Azusa!"

"Cum inside me!"

I released all my love in her, as we kissed in a tight embrace while we slowly drifted to sleep.

As I woke up, I could barely remember what happened to me. I was still naked, but I noticed that I wasn't cuffed to the table anymore. I went to the bedroom and you got dressed. I went to the kitchen to get some coffee when Azusa ran out from the bathroom. Her eyes were so full of joy, it reminded me of the time when I proposed to her after our graduation.

"Honey, I have good news!"

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm pregnant!"

I fainted on the spot.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is my first attempt at writing lemon.**

**I finished this in just one sitting.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
